


Thirty Minutes in Heaven

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Human Fusion AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Fantasizing, House Party, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masturbation, Other, Partying, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Quartz accepts a bet to play Thirty Minutes in Heaven with the weirdest kid in their university. It seemed easy at first going in, but those thirty minutes becomes more complex than she thinks they ever would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Music blared from every crevice of the house. The bass was enough to shake the paint from the walls, covered in perspiration from the wildly tangled, stumbling bodies that slithered past one another. No one knew whose party it was, but every familiar face was there.

Except for one.

They weren’t entirely unfamiliar. One would recognize them stalking around, maybe seeing them at the corner store once in awhile. But otherwise, they were known to keep to themselves. They were quiet, but when they did talk, they had a tendency to repeat things or stutter; they either talked too fast or too slow, and sometimes didn’t even make sense at all. Their hair was waist-length and dyed soft pastel colors, but that was about the only maintenance they kept with their hair. Tonight it looked as though they took some effort in running a brush through it. They sat in a chair near the snack table, looking as though they had shopped last minute specifically for this small, loud blip in their existence. It probably meant the world to them at the moment, and it was probably the first time they’d ever been to a social gathering with unfamiliar people, as they had settled for a dark blue and black flannel, ripped jeans, and new black sneakers. It had taken them hours to find the outfit, and even then they weren’t sure if it was really appropriate.

“They look so out of place.” Rainbow observed, squinting when her last shot blurred her vision slightly. “Are they okay?”

“Who knows?” She sat in a crowd with her other friends and acquaintances, all knocking back drinks and dancing in half-formed motions. Her burly friend, Sugilite, was settled on the couch, both arms draped around two pretty, giggling girls. She was the only one close enough to reply. “Why do you care?”

Rain shrugged. “They just seem sort of lonely. Shouldn’t have come to a party if they were gonna be stuck to the wall all night.”

“Maybe you should convince them to come outta hiding. Give them that ole’  _ Rainbow _ charm. ” Her friend winked at her, making her dainty little lackeys burst into laughter as though she had uttered the most clever thing they had ever heard. “They’re sportin’ flannel lesbian attire too.”

“Some people don’t make it as obvious as you, Sugilite.” Rain said. “Besides, they’re really not my type.”

Not only were they not her type, but Rainbow secretly much rather preferred someone who would  _ match _ her. Dancing since grade school and weekend pole-dancing classes had shaped her body into an hourglass figure that was very easy on the eyes. Her mid back-length hair was dyed soft blonde with blushed pink highlights at the ends. Her skin was an extremely smooth toffee color, and her eyes were the perfect contrasted shade of blue set in a lightly freckled face with a shapely little nose and round cheeks. She was gorgeous, knew it, and knew she deserved someone of equal ethereal beauty.

And the person shying away in the corner of the room didn't quite match that description.

“Aw c’mon loosen up! Look, I’ll make a bet with you.” Sugilite abandoned the girls momentarily to drape herself around Rain, bringing her so close Rain could smell the entire bar on her breath. “Thirty Minutes in Heaven with ‘em, I’ll buy you those fancy lattes you bring to class every day for a month from Barstu––” She hiccuped and laughed. “Starbucks.”

“Coffee? Are you serious?”

Rain glanced back momentarily at the person in the corner. Someone had shoved a shotglass in their hand and they dipped their tongue in it momentarily before cringing hard. They knocked it back when people around them cheered them on. They immediately looked sick afterward, but smiled when they were met with drunken whoops and cheers.

“What are you, twelve?” Rain raised an eyebrow at Sugilite before calling on her so-called “Rainbow charm” to get her out of the bet. “And couldn’t you have just bet a private strip tease instead?”

“I’ll take you up on that later, sweetheart.” Sugilite winked before turning to their clique of inebriated comrades. “What do y’all say? Thirty Minutes with the weird one in the corner?”

A thunderous cheer met Sugilite’s announcement, and the next few minutes were filled with pushing, shoving, and yelling as Rainbow and the person were herded into the closet by the kitchen. Rainbow had seen an uncertain smile line the person’s face, unsure of what was happening but going with it anyway. They were enjoying the sudden surge of attention they were getting. When they had been shifted from the damp, sweaty heat of the party into the closet, Sugilite grinned from the doorway.

“Thirty minutes. No less, no more.” And with that, she closed the door, and they heard the sound of something being pushed up against the knob.

The loud, blaring music and chatter resumed.

Rain looked at the outline of her new companion in the darkness. They seemed to be hugging themselves and avoided eye contact entirely, even though they could barely see each other through the slivers of flickering light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door anyway. Rain could feel the air around them getting heavier and heavier with prolonged silence, and suddenly it wasn’t so cool anymore.

“Sorry you have to uh… deal with this.” Rain said, trying to poach the elephant in the room. “It wasn’t my idea, it was just like––”

“I don’t mind.” A soft, sweet voice found her in the darkness, coming from the faint outline before her. “I-it’s kind of n-nice, I think. It’s a nice party. Really nice party.”

“Kind of.” Rain leant against a pile of coats, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Her friends would never let her hear her end of being trapped in a closet with one of the most reclusive people in their university, one with such…  _ odd _ behaviors. What a hell of a way to spend half an hour of her summer break. “So... isn’t your name Angel or something?”

“ _ Ahn _ -hell.” They enunciated. “ Àngel Aura.  It’s Spanish. But Angel is easier for some people. I like both.”

“I see. So you’re… hispanic?”

“Latinx, specifically.” Rain heard them shift slightly. “I–– I already know your name.” They uttered these words with a bit more pride.

“Ah, so I have a fan?” Rain smirked.

“No! I mean it-it’s not in a w-w-weird way, I…” Rain could hear their voice begin to shrink and stutter more from the embarrassment. She tried to water the situation down before things got worse.

“It’s okay! It’s not weird, I mean we’re just… talking.”

“Talking… yeah…. Rainbow.” They cleared their throat and tried again. “Your name is Rainbow. Just, a lot of people know you and you’re really pretty and I’ve always wanted to be your friend so I’m kind of… nervous, being this close to you.”

_ Of course they are. _ “Oh, really? That’s sweet.” She tittered elegantly in the way she did when someone whom she wasn’t impressed by gave her a compliment. “Well, you’re making my head so big, why don’t I see what you look like up close so we can get to know each other better?”

“Oh, I’m–– I’m not really that-”

“I insist.”

Rainbow reached up and felt around for a cord–– she swore she had seen one swinging from the ceiling before being violently shoved in the closet. When her fingertips made contact with a string of beads, she pulled triumphantly and the bulb clicked to life.

She surveyed the person before her. Now that they were forced to be no less than three feet away, she was slightly taken aback. Angel looked so small and fragile, despite their towering height and lankiness when standing. Their skin was beautifully dark, with a few small, light patches dusting their arms, neck, and face here and there. Their eyes sparkled a pleasant hazel color, their eyebrows were thick but carefully trimmed to shape, and their nose, arched and strong, as well as their round face, were peppered with freckles. A glint of light reflected off of the necklace they wore; a single, perfectly-rounded open geode of the gem of their namesake, glittering with rainbow hues. A single stud resting below their full lower lip was the only other visible jewelry Rain could see. They looked like a nervous wreck, ashamed even, that they could be seen in full in the dim and dusty light, but they were surprisingly...  _ good looking.  _ Even for Rainbow’s taste.

Rain swallowed the bits of shame trying to find their way back up her throat.

“You look really nice, honestly.” Rain offered a warm smile, but that did nothing but make them even more flustered than they already were. They withdrew suddenly like a wounded animal, avoiding eye contact and shrinking within themselves. Rain was puzzled and slightly annoyed. Couldn’t they take compliments? She asked if they were okay, and they released the tension in their shoulders.

“I’m fine! I’m just… it’s hard f-for me to take being called pretty o-or handsome or cute or good looking or anything like that. P-p-people expect stuff from me when they do that and I–”

“Wait. You’ve got it all wrong here. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m not gonna force you to do anything just for some stupid game.” _ And for a bet that I’m sort of in on. _ “We can just sit here and chat until they let us out. Okay?” Rain said gently.

The moment the words came from her mouth, Angel’s expression froze. They looked at her, eyes wide, and Rain could see tears pool at the edges. The shorter girl knit her eyebrows together in concern. Seeing them so vulnerable, so prepared to be hurt or taken advantage of, made her heart sting a bit. She was no stranger to empathy or compassion, but she would have never thought she’d feel it for the poor creature in front of her, let alone have a conversation of any sort with them. And all for a bet, to add insult to injury.

It took a single tear rolling down Angel’s cheek to realize they had been crying, and they sniffed and hurriedly brushed it off.

“Th-thanks. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Angel muttered over and over again.

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” Rain chuckled, trying to hide the bout of secondhand embarrassment and guilt she was feeling. Her feelings, not often conflicted, were beginning to wrestle and tie themselves in complicated knots within her.

Angel nodded, and sniffed again. “I… I know I don’t have to but now I… I- I kind of would like to, um… do… whatever people do with this game.”

Rain raised her eyebrows.  _ How unexpected. _ Angel was so delicate and inexperienced, Rain was afraid they’d break into tiny, quivering pieces at any moment. She wasn’t sure if she was too keen on kissing them, but they seemed to have a bit of a crush on her. And, as they were the very subject of a bet, the very  _ least _ she could do was to let them taste a bit of the “heaven” the game entitled.

“I-it’s a kissing game right?” Angel probed on shyly.

“It’s a ‘do-whatever-you-want-in-thirty-minutes’ game. But we can kiss if you’d like.” Rain kept her eyes steady on Angel and shifted herself closer so that their knees touched.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Rain asked.

Angel thought for a moment before nodding. “They weren’t good kisses though.”

“Don’t worry about that. We can make a little lesson out of it.” She grinned charmingly and threw her hair back with a single shake of her head, intertwining her arms around Angel’s shoulders and lidding her eyes. The gesture alone almost made Angel’s world fall apart around them.

“The key is to not try to make it a good kiss.” Rain said, tilting their head up slightly. “Just let your lips move how they want.”

Angel nodded, captivated by the goddess above her. They didn’t want to disrespect her space, even if she was an inch closer to being flush against them, but she was absolutely stunning and their hands twitched and sweated, begging to slide around her hips. The woman was, in reality, a head shorter than them, but she towered above them in every other aspect of their life. Seeing her on campus surrounded by pretty people, wearing pretty clothes, just being  _ pretty,  _ made them nervous. They didn’t think they were even worthy of having a conversation with her. Sometimes, maybe once or twice a week, they’d go to their dorm and she would invade their thoughts at the most inconvenient times. They would be attempting to solve equations and suddenly her soft laugh, shining pink lips, and flowing hair would crowd their mind, and they’d imagine how it would feel to kiss her, slide their fingertips against the smoothness of her skin, inhale the scent of her perfume. They would have never thought in their entire lifetime that she would be here, teaching them how to kiss, holding them close. She was soft and warm and smelled like pomegranates, strawberries, and summer, like they had imagined. She was gentle, and showed them kindness, didn’t force them into anything or even expect anything. Now that they were experiencing it, the daydreams would get longer, stray farther even, they  _ knew _ they would. 

They hated themselves for holding onto minuscule things like this, felt ashamed and a bit vulgar–– but they forgot it all in a single heartbeat when her lips touched theirs.

A switch flickered off in Angel’s head, and their body went limp. Their eyes shut, and they could have sworn heaven was much less than thirty minutes away. They held their breath, and only let it out when Rain disconnected their lips.

“Is everything okay?” She whispered against their mouth.

“Yes.” Angel whispered back breathlessly. “Can I… can I touch you?”

“Depends on where you’re trying to touch.” Angel said playfully, twirling a lock of pastel hair between her fingers.

“Nowhere bad, just… you… your waist.” Their trembling hands outran their words as their fingers made contact with the exposed skin of Rain’s waist that her fitted crop top couldn’t quite reach. Their thumb brushed against the definition in Rain’s abs, and Angel could feel their insides melting.

Rain began to lose herself, a lover of close contact and intimacy. Her eyes drifted shut, and she sighed before closing her eyes again and pulling Angel against her, closing the gap between their mouths once more, smiling even, against the light salty taste of Angel’s lips as a result of their tears from earlier. Angel was still, stagnant at first, unsure of how to move their lips, but soon allowed the nervousness to ebb from their mind and instead hugged Rain against them. They both kissed until it was getting harder to breathe and then some, and when they parted they looked at each other with glazed-over eyes. The air was warm and light now, and they stayed like this for a while, heavy breath syncing and eyes admiring every feature they couldn’t see from always being five steps and a conversation away from each other.

For Angel, it must have been what bliss felt like. But for Rain it was _ something _ –– something more than a bet. Tender feelings welled up in her. Angel’s hands around her waist felt secure, compassionately expressing an intimate desire for her to get as close as possible. A desire so unique and innocent, it was something long lost in Rain’s long history of lovers, something she could barely remember but still recognized. It was so tame, but she supposed they both needed it.

The sound of the barricade from outside rattled the doorknob.

In a blink Rain detached herself from Angel and sat back down three feet away from them. Angel was yanked from their bliss just like that, and reality came crashing back over them. Sugilite and a group of other drunken partiers were cheering as Rain glanced at Angel briefly before rising daintily, stretching once she had stumbled out of the closet, as if nothing had even happened. Angel followed suit, demonstrating just how much of a contrast they both were as they stumbled slightly trying to find their footing from the half hour of being cramped up. It only took less than seven seconds before they were pushed out of the way, the woman they had just been engaged in a passionate kiss with swarmed with red cups and questions.

“So, what happened in there eh?” Sugilite nudged Rain, who was nonchalantly accepting a cup and tossing her hair away from her face. “You get any or what?”

Rain had a split second to decide her answer. Sugilite couldn’t see her heart rapidly pounding in her chest, the slight perspiration on her palms, or the warmth spreading through her body after being pressed against Angel’s. Not one party goer could see the guilt snaking from the soft spot newly forged in her heart to the pit of her stomach from the answer she knew would inevitably come out of her mouth. Their fate was determined before she opened her lips, kissed by one of the clumsiest, gentlest mouths she had ever kissed herself. A feeling that would haunt her for days, weeks maybe.

“Oh, nothing  _ really _ happened. I just sat there. But you owe m-” She stopped her front, suddenly realizing what she was about to say. She searched the crowd for a head of unruly pastel hair.

“You damn right I owe you! Starbucks for a month, yeah?” Everyone else whooped and hollered around her.

From the front door, Angel heard the exchange. They felt their cheeks burn and knew that was their queue to slip back into the shadows, to once again be a blur in Rain’s peripheral vision. Usually it wouldn’t hurt as much; they were used to it. Constantly being treated as less than a person. But Rain had showed them kindness, had kissed them even. They thought trusting her would be the right thing, and maybe their rapidly growing crush on her had something to do with it as well. They had thought for that short thirty minutes that she was as beautiful inside as she was outwardly. But being the subject of a bet as though they were a joke, or something to be given away easily–– that made their chest ache a little more than it should have.

At least it meant something to _ them _ , right?

Rain glanced upward and noticed the front door had shut, and the window revealed a figure speedwalking towards an old, beaten-down car. There was a huge chance they had seen and heard what had been said.

Rain willed away the overwhelming guilt and washed it down with whatever was in the cup offered to her. She’d forget about it in the morning, hopefully–– or at least she planned to.

  
After all, they would soon be an unfamiliar face yet again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes back home after the humiliating time at the party, but Rainbow is still fresh in their mind.

It was almost 1 o’ clock when Angel parked in front of their apartment complex. Their car shuddered briefly before the engine died, and they looked outside quickly before walking back out and shutting the door. Their neighborhood wasn’t exactly the safest, and a number of robberies happened the past few weeks.  A guard dog barked somewhere in the distance from the sound of the door being closed, and Angel sighed. For once, quiet would be nice.

It was a long walk upstairs to the topmost apartment, and the key felt heavy in their hand. Their mother would be tirelessly at work, as per usual, leaving them at home by themselves with their thoughts. Not that they enjoyed talking to their mother anyway–– she was only slightly better than their other mother, who had spent the majority of their lives abusing the both of them. They had only recently left the woman, along with two of Angel’s four other siblings, but she was still a tortured thought. At least Angel had their own room now though.

Angel immediately went to their bedroom and undressed, slowly removing the outfit they had saved up weeks for. The pain in their chest didn’t cease, even after the removal of their binder. They’d been looking forward to that night all week, hoping to find a friend or a lover or _someone,_ exactly like in movies or on TV–– yet it resulted in them being an object of a bet. And by one of the prettiest women they had ever met, too.

_Rainbow._

They clicked off their light and clambered into their bed. Truly, they should hate her. They should hate her guts for everything she did to them, making them a laughingstock, humiliating them after they put their trust in her. But Angel had grown up with the opposite ideal ingrained into them; keep loving, even if people twist your emotions into a battered, bruised mess. It was how she still managed to love her mothers after years of beating, using, and forced sexual encounters.

The situation only made them desire her more.

Angel closed their eyes and replayed the best part of the night in their head. Her lips and hair were so soft. She smelled amazing; her body was warm against Angel’s and the feeling of her abdomen still tingled on their fingertips. They reimagined a world where the closet slowly morphed into a place where no one could come inside and shake their reality so severely. A bedroom, perhaps. They’d be laying on a nice, soft bed, bare-skinned and warm. It’d still be dark, because they didn’t want Angel to see the light lines sketching across their wrist, shoulders, and thighs.

But in their fantasy, Rain wanted to touch every part of Angel that she couldn’t see with clothes on. A jolt fired in Angel’s core and they sighed. Their hand rubbed their stomach absentmindedly as they thought about how perfect she still was, giving them sweet kisses because she _wanted_ to, of her own accord. They would touch more than just her abdomen, she would let them run their hands up and down her back and they wouldn’t be able to take them off of her, like dipping them in warm honey. Their hands would be so gentle with her, would wander only where she wanted because they only existed to make her feel nice, and loved. They reached down in between her legs and imagined their own wetness as hers, her exhale high and sweet. Their fingertips would roam up to her breasts and the tiny sighs that Rain uttered while they were kissing echoed back in their mind.

Their hand slipped lower under their pajama pants. Usually they’d feel the shame of touching themselves well up by now, but the fantasy was so vivid, thinking about it was so rewarding, they forgot to feel it. All they could think about was the idea of Rain’s soft chest, kneading the skin in between their fingers and feeling her body shudder. They chanced at letting their tongue circle the bud of her nipple, and they imagined her skin tasting just as it felt, what her quiet moans of arousal sounded like, and a shockwave raced up their spine as their hand began to rub steadily at their clit.

In their mind, Rain wanted more from them, Angel specifically. They were making her feel _so_ good. She kissed them again, harder now and with tongue, Rain sitting elegantly in Angel’s lap. She would tilt her head and Angel would feel her soft tresses fall and tickle their forearm as her lips made contact with their neck, down to their scarred shoulder. Angel winced, but Rain didn’t mind it one bit. She caressed their shoulders with her lips, kissed down to their wrist, and made them lay down gently to reach their thighs. They could imagine her sweet voice saying, “ _I love all of you_ ”, to Angel’s quiet protests and apologies.

Then they saw her beautiful body shift, and a slender leg lifted so that she was straddling them sideways and their sexes were flush against each other. She lifted Angel’s leg up for better access and slowly began grinding into them, moving her hips in such a hypnotic way Angel couldn’t take their eyes off of them. Obviously she was more experienced, for every slight shift of her pelvis had a purpose and made Angel’s head spin. The pleasure was so expertly directed, so intimate, _so fucking hot_ , it didn’t take long for them to start moaning desperately and grabbing onto her hips to keep themselves from spinning off the edge too quickly. Rain herself was panting, mouth hanging open, lips wet from kisses and bites, lean body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat in her efforts as she gazed down at her partner. Angel had always been embarrassed that they tended to get wet much quicker than most, but they certainly didn’t mind it when it made it that much easier to slide against Rain.

Then Rain would lift herself when their thighs got too sore, and place her head between Angel's legs while straddling their head. She wanted them so bad she’d dive right in, and Angel uttered a quiet, shaky   _“fuck.”_ They could be as loud as they wanted in the lonely apartment, but they were still insecure that someone, _anyone_ would hear them through the walls. They wanted to feel Rain’s lips and tongue between their thighs, devouring them tirelessly, and regain their senses just enough to grab her ass and lower her pussy over their own mouth to feast on her. They didn’t know the first thing about oral sex, but at least in their mind they were experienced, so experienced that Rain had to lift her head and resort to fingering Angel so she could let out breathy moans and curses into the open air. They guessed that she tasted a bit bitter from all the coffee she supposedly drank, but still juicy and good, like grapefruit.

Angel yanked their pants down and slipped two fingers within themselves, opening their legs wide beneath the sheets. They had never lost themselves this much in a fantasy but their thoughts were running away quicker than they could catch them. Everything felt so good, to let go and think about Angel like this. It was the only time since they could remember that they felt safe in their own mind.

The scene changed because they desperately wanted to see Rain’s beautiful face. Angel had heard of use of strap-ons, so one magically appeared harnessed to their hips. She helped Rain lower herself on it slowly, taking extra care to make sure she wouldn’t hurt herself. Angel bit their lip at the thought of feeling her shudder when she reached the hilt and the toy hit deep within her. She began to move her hips in that hypnotic way of hers, leaning forward and holding Angel’s hands as leverage. She went faster, eyes screwed shut and lips pressed tightly together when they weren’t open and releasing loud moans that almost evolved into screams. The sound of their hips colliding over and over almost sent Angel over the edge, but what did it for them was seeing her fantasy lover throw her head back and release a shout of ecstasy as she came.  Her grip tightened and she bounced up and down in Angel’s lap to drag it out as much as possible, and Angel helped by thrusting their hips up to meet Rain’s whenever she came back down. She uttered Angel’s name over and over, and Angel swore then and there that their name was given to them for the sole purpose of being mingled with Rain’s moans of pleasure.

Angel couldn’t help their own weak whimpering when one last thrust inside of them made their release crash in waves through their body, removing their fingers to let the result shoot freely from their cunt. They rubbed their clit roughly immediately after until they became too sensitive to even have their thighs touching.

They let out a deep sigh of relief, relaxing their limbs. Moving stray strands of hair from their face, they imagined Rain doing it for them to make kissing easier, removing herself from the toy and cuddling up next to them. The harness vanished, giving Angel room to pull Rain against them, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. They had complete access of her shoulders, neck, and back after moving her hair to the side, kissing her wherever she saw perfect brown skin and murmuring sleepily if she was okay.

Angel’s body was so worn out they fell asleep almost immediately, raising their eyebrows slightly as they felt the wet spot on their sheets below them. They had never done that before, in any circumstance and it surprised them. It felt good, amazing in fact, and only a little bit of shame was felt.

They drifted, fantasies mixing into sweet dreams of waking up next to Rain, being in her presence, watching the light from the window shine on her beautiful, bright, and sleepy face. In a million years, it would never happen, but it made them happy. Happier and more comfortable than they had felt in a long time.

  
Angel didn’t want to wake up. For a nicer reason this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this tame little rarepair piece from me.
> 
> I also wanted to write this to sort of test out the headcanon I have for my human Cluster. I may develop that more later on :)


End file.
